


Breathe

by larryfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfanfics/pseuds/larryfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you buy our CD I’ll give you a handjob!” Louis takes Harry up on that offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote, hope you like it :)

Harry is in his element. He isn’t doing anything special really, it’s just another late night, another gig in a crowded pub filled with strangers listening to him scream his lungs out.

He belts out the lyrics to “Can I Give You A Blowjob Every Morning” as he strums loudly on his electric guitar, while Liam jams next to him on the bass guitar and Niall smashes around on the drums behind them.

The pub is thumping, people jumping up and down and yelling along to the songs as the bass vibrates off the walls. This is Harry’s thing, belting out lyrics at the tops of his lungs at midnight on a Friday, while people that can somehow be classified as “fans” hang onto every word as they join in.

They finish up their set with “Late Nights And Dark Corners” and Harry hits the final note, his voice echoing around the room as the guitar notes fade and the drums stop.

The room erupts into applause and Harry grins around, shaking his sweaty hair out of his eyes and looking round at his bandmates. He gets a thumbs up from Niall and a grin from Liam as he turns back to the mic and shouts, “Thank you for having us! We are Five Minutes To Midnight!”

Harry waits untill the noise has died down again and then continues, “We have Niall Horan on drums, Liam Payne on bass, and myself, Harry Styles on vocals and electric guitar! If you buy our CD after this, I’ll give you a handjob.”

“Uh, he’s kidding guys, no handjobs,” Liam steps in hurriedly and Harry laughs.

“No I’m completely serious! If you buy or CD for just £10 then I’ll give you a handjob! Just head for the bathrooms!” Harry shouts to the crowd, who scream and yell and wolf whistle. “Anyway, thank you guys for coming out, it’s been a pleasure as always London!”

He gives one last wave to the crowd and then the three of them are making their way off the stage to their dressing room, which is really just a big room at the back of the pub that all the acts are situated in.

They all collapse in various chairs and Harry lies down on the floor and shuts his eyes, listening to his heart rate and breathing slow down. Finally he cracks an eye open to find Liam and Niall and Josh and Dan from Head Over Heels, the band that played the set before theirs, still sprawled around. The rest of the band members of the various other two bands have moved into the pub area already.

“Fancy a smoke mate?” Niall asks and Harry sits up and moves so he can collapse into Niall’s side. 

“Yeah, alright,” he agrees and watches as Niall lights the joint. They smoke mostly in silence for ten minutes or so, passing the joint between the two of them and inhaling the weed.

“Well lads, we better head out to the bar. I hear you’ve promised a few handjobs tonight Haz?” Josh says, standing up and stretching.

Harry nods his agreement. “Mm, yeah,” he replies.

The five of them make their way out of the room and down the corridor until they get to the door that leads them through to the pub. “Alright lads?” Liam asks, before they all push their way through the crowd.

Harry makes straight for the bar, immediately downing two shots and reaching for another glass of god knows what. He turns around in his seat and surveys the room as he sips the drink he has (he thinks it’s whisky, mixed with a few other things, maybe tequila).

There’s a pretty boy downing shots across from him, talking loudly to another guy with dark hair and a massive quiff. They’re good looking, and Harry decided he’d happily fuck both of them.

People keep coming up to him, telling him he was “Great, fucking brilliant, well done mate”, shoving pens and paper at him to sign and holding out phones to take photos with. Finally he excuses himself from the crowd and makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing a stack of CD’s on the way.

Then he sits down and waits. Less than two minutes later a guy approaches him, tossing £10 at him and grabbing one of the CD’s. Harry grins dirtily and leads him into the bathroom.

x

Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing here. He’s completely smashed and it must be at least 2am, Louis had lost track at about 1 when his 12th shot in a row was pushed towards him. He’s only at this stupid pub in the first place because Zayn liked the bands playing and dragged him along.

But it’s not like Louis really minds anyway, coz he loves anything pop punk/rock and getting drunk and partying are his favourite things. And the lead singer of the main band is kind of hot. He downs his shot, explaining loudly to Zayn how he’s “Got to get the aim jut right, coz dinosaurs can’t just be hit anyway can they?”

Zayn laughs and agrees and then he catches sight of a girl, or guy, Louis’ not sure, and he’s off, leaving Louis alone with nothing but his empty shot of vodka. He also thinks he might have to go to the bathroom sometime, but that’s not really that important right now.

He glances over at the bathroom door just in time to see a guy emerge, rearranging his clothes and heading back into the throngs of people. Half a second later another guy leaves the bathroom but this time he has a mop of unruly curly hair and Louis knows him. He’s the hot lead singer.

And oh. Louis remembers the guy saying something about giving out free handjobs to people if they buy the album. And yeah, now that he thinks about it, that’d be good, he is quite horny. 

So Louis finishes one more shot and sets it back on the table and then wanders over to the bathroom. He may as well right? Why not?

x

Harry leans against the wall outside the bathroom casually. He’s been here thirty minutes now and he’s already given 5 guys handjobs. He could do with another drink too, but that’ll have to wait a bit longer.

As he waits for his next “customer”, Harry idly thinks about how he should just be a prostitute because he’d get paid a hell of a lot more than he’s getting for this, and he’d get proper sex all the time, which he has anyway. Maybe if the band ever breaks up he’ll become a whore.

There’s an awkward cough from his right and Harry tilts his head lazily to look at the person and oh. It’s the pretty boy from the dancefloor that he noticed before. “Um,” the guy stutters. “I’d, uh, like to buy a CD?”

Harry grins. The boy is even prettier close up, with sharp cheekbones, bright blue eyes, messy caramel coloured hair and a strong jaw. “Have you got any money?” he asks, and the boy blushes and fumbles around in his pocket before producing a crumpled £10 note, which he hands to Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry passes the boy a CD and tilts his head towards the bathroom door invitingly. The boy swallows and follows Harry through into the small area. There are three cubicles and Harry makes for the end one, locking the door behind the two of them once the boy is in there with him.

“I’m Louis,” the boy says nervously and Harry wants to laugh, but he can’t bring himself to. Instead he smiles fondly. “I’m Harry.”

Louis licks his lips, his eyes darting around and Harry concludes that he’s not as familiar with ‘fucking in bathrooms’ as he is. “Shall we get going then?” Harry asks, and Louis focuses on him again.

“Sure.” He peels his jeans down his legs so that they pool at his feet and after a moments hesitation, pulls his boxers down too, letting his semi-hard cock out of the tight confines.

Harry looks at him for a long moment and Louis squirms a bit under the gaze, before Harry wraps his hand around him. Harry’s hands are big and slightly rough, and though Louis’ not small by any means, he can still wrap his hand around his dick easily enough.

“Just relax,” Harry murmurs and Louis nods and lets Harry begin to move. He slides his hand up and down Louis’ shaft, flicking his thumb over the slit to gather the precome beading there. Louis’ fully hard now, he’s drunk so it doesn’t take much.

Harry twists his wrist and Louis bites his lip, holding back a moan as he lets his head tip back against the wall. Harry continues pumping Louis’ cock and he squeezes slightly when he gets to the head. Louis whines, his eyes screwed shut.

“You like that hm,” Harry says, and Louis blinks his eyes open to focus on the boy in front of him. Harry looks gorgeous, his t-shirt fitting to his torso perfectly and his eyes such a lovely shade of green. His curls are wild around his face and his lips are red. Louis wonders what it’d be like to kiss Harry, wonders what he’d taste like and what he’d look like afterwards.

Apparently Harry’s on the same page, because he leans in towards Louis, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips meet. Harry’s lips are soft and full and Louis tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth before sliding his tongue along it, getting Harry to open his mouth.

Harry gasps into his mouth as their tongues tangle together and Louis grins slightly, glad that he has some control over the situation. Harry tastes like vodka and peppermint and it’s not unpleasant.

His hand is still wrapped around Louis’ cock, stroking him slowly, but with enough pressure to make him dizzy. Louis can feel himself getting closer, and as he pulls away from the kiss for air he reaches down in between their bodies to palm at the bulge in Harry’s pants.

Harry moans and his hips jerk instinctively, and Louis takes that as a sign to slip his hand down his jeans and into his boxers and take hold of his throbbing cock, jacking him off with a firm pressure.

Harry’s hand starts to work Louis’ cock faster, their mouths still connected as he swipes his thumb over the slit and presses down a bit. Louis moans into his mouth and Harry does it again, just to see if it gets the same reaction. It does.

They continue like that for a few minutes, kissing frantically, exploring every inch of the other’s mouth while their hands work each other’s cocks. Louis can feel the familiar heat start to unfurl in the bottom of his stomach, and Harry’s making these delicious noises, whines and whimpers falling from his lips every few seconds.

It’s unbelievably hot, and Louis moans and swears as he comes, biting his lip as Harry continues to work him throughout his orgasm. Louis makes sure that his hand keeps moving, and he drops his head onto Harry’s shoulder and sucks a love bite onto his neck and then Harry’s coming too, ribbons of white shooting over Louis’ hand.

They stay in that position for a moment longer, panting as they come down from their highs. Then Harry grabs some toilet paper and wipes them both down, flushing the dirty paper down the toilet afterwards.

“That was…unusually good,” Harry says, pulling Louis into another short kiss. “It’s not normally like that.”

Louis laughs, though it’s a bit breathy, more like a huff or air than anything else. “If you don’t mind,” Harry continues, “I’d like to see you again.”

Louis grins, ridiculously wide. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he replies, and Harry grins at him and holy fuck. He has dimples.

“Why don’t you put your number in here and call me when you’re free and we can meet up?” Harry hands his phone to Louis, who taps his number in and hands it back. “So yeah, just call me whenever and we can work something out.”

Louis nods and Harry grins. “Well thank you Louis. That was fun. I like you.”

“I like you too,” Louis admits easily. “You’re sweet.”

Harry grins, all red lips and messy curls and dimples and he lets Louis kiss him again before stepping away and unlocking the cubicle door. “You’re sweet too. I’ll talk to you soon then Louis. Enjoy the CD.”


End file.
